


The Wait

by Whisper132



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple drabbles about Poe waiting for Finn to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wait

Poe sits down with a dirty gear and a rag and starts cleaning.  This is the fifteenth component of his ship that he's removed today for "routine maintenance," and he's pretty sure nobody is fooled, but he needs to keep the act up because he needs something to do with his hands other than cracking his knuckles while he watches Finn sleep.  It hadn't been so bad when Rey was around to stand watch with him, but she's gone now, and there will be no more sharing Finn stories to pass the time.  Part of him is sad that she left, but a part of him that he'll never show anyone is happy that he'll be the only thing Finn sees when he finally opens his eyes. 

BB-8 rolls in, looks up at Finn, then turns back to Poe.

"Nah," Poe says to the droid, "the docs say they're keeping him under a little while longer.  The damage on his back needs to heal more before he can move."  It might take as much as another week before they're willing to lower his sedation levels and let him start to regain lucidity.  Poe figures he'll have the most sparkling engine in the Resistance fleet by the time Finn wakes up.   

_It would be better to bring a bed in_.  BB-8 looks around while he beeps.  _The chair doesn't offer good support_.  He rolls into the folding chair Poe has occupied for the last three days; the war room needed the chair that was previously in the room and Poe, feeling guilty that he wasn't out flying with the rest, gladly gave it up.

"I'm just staying until I get this clean," he tells the droid, wondering who programmed the strange amount of sass he's been getting from his friend in the last few days.  "I'll sleep in my own bed tonight."

BB-8 looks from Poe to Finn and then shakes his head before leaving.

 "Everyone's worried about you," Poe says to Finn.  He looks around to make sure nobody is watching before setting his half cleaned gear aside and picking up Finn's hand.  "You're kind of a big deal in the Resistance, you know."  He wants to press his lips to that hand, sate the part of his mind that desperately wants to know the taste of Finn's skin.  He puts the hand back where he found it and sits back in his chair. 

He keeps cleaning.


	2. Away Mission

When General Leia Organa tells you that she wants you to do a run, you do it. When she wakes you up from your spine altering slouch along the side of your… friend's hospital bed, you snap to attention and do as you are told. That's what it means to be the #1 pilot for the Resistance.

Still, Poe doesn't have to like it and, as he slips on his new, horribly stiff flight jacket, his mind is only half on his orders.

"Ready to go?"

Poe can't even remember the name of the guy who's supposed to pilot the second X-wing in the operation even though the General introduced him an hour ago and Poe said the guy's name twice during casual, useless conversation. Whatever, he'll just use some pronouns.

"Yeah, let's do this." Poe smiles, lopsided and with teeth, and gets himself settled. "The sooner we're out, the sooner we're done," he grumbles to the console in front of him.

BB-8 whistles his agreement and reminds Poe that his regularly scheduled maintenance is coming up. He wants to look presentable when Finn wakes up.

"Don't we all, buddy." He catches his reflection in his helmet as he's putting it on. When was the last time he shaved? He's headed for full on Wookiee face if he doesn't get with it soon.

Poe fires up the engine and settles more comfortably into his seat. It should take him no more than half a day to run these medications to the next planet over. The General says there's a small plague hitting the Resistance base there, and they can't afford to lose anyone. She says a few TIE fighters were spotted earlier and she doesn't want to take any chances; she's sending her best…and this other guy, whatever his name is. It's kind of annoying, really. Poe thinks any decent pilot should be able to deal with this. Even Finn would be able to—

BB-8 lets out a series of low beeps telling Poe to stop daydreaming and hurry it up. He's not the only one who wants to get this over with.

"Sorry," he tells the droid before patching in to command. "Team Witch Doctor heading out." Poe chose the name because he thinks it's something Finn will laugh at when Poe later tells him about it. Poe plans to throw in a few daring escapes and perhaps some stuff about saving orphans. Finn seems like he'd be a sucker for a guy who saves orphans.

Poe lifts off and stomps down on the desire to set right back down and march his chair-numb ass back to medical where it belongs. If he's honest with himself, he doesn't know anything about Finn and shouldn't be putting the welfare of one above the welfare of an entire galaxy.

BB-8 wants to know why the General told them this was a priority mission when the mission log, updated just as they were lifting off, ranked it a routine supply run.

Poe is tempted to turn around, but a quick jump will have them at their target. "If this was some kind of ruse to force me to get some air, I'm going to be pissed."

BB-8 points out that Poe is already pissed, so the report footnotes about Poe's preoccupation with Finn's recovery, which BB-8 had to loosely interpret three regulations to acquire, are irrelevant. Also, can they go faster? What if Finn wakes up and some other droid is there? He will think BB-8 doesn't care about him, and that is unacceptable.

"I'm just gonna point out that I saw him first." Poe waits for an argument, but BB-8 is strangely quiet. That suits Poe just fine; he has to figure out how many orphans he's going to save. Ten is too many, but two isn't impactful enough.

BB-8 informs Poe that they've passed the planet, but Dugas, their mission partner, made it fine and has all the cargo. They can head home now. 

"No arguments from me." Poe turns toward home, scanning for any First Order ships just in case, and smiles. "With all this extra time, we'll be able to really get you looking good."

BB-8 suggests a few additions to their mission report so that they'll be able to entertain Finn while he's still confined to his bed. The additions he suggests center around the heroic actions of a BB-8 unit in the heat of battle and one human's ability to fly them out of a horde of First Order fighters.

"We're saving orphans," Poe says. "Higher pathos."

BB-8 amends his additions to include the daring rescue of four orphan girls destined for slave trade. 

"That's good," says Poe. "We'll go with that." If nothing else, it's just as believable as a Stormtrooper defecting, saving a Resistance pilot, and living happily ever after.


End file.
